1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to characterizing documents published in HTML5 format and provided by an educational platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
The successes of commercially deployed devices offering electronic book content and services provide an indication that readers at large were ready to migrate from print to digital content. Furthermore, consumer adoption has been validated across a wide distribution of gender, age and geography as this shift accelerated all around the world.
From a technical perspective, this commercial success is due in part to the adoption and customization of ePub, the open eBook standard by the International Digital Publishing Platform (IDPF). The format provides a single format that publishers and conversion houses can use internally, as well as for distribution and sale. The ePub and other related formats, with their embedded metadata and single file packaging approach, have proven to be very good solutions enabling users to read documents off-line as long as the documents are first entirely downloaded to a local cache before being made available to eReading Applications.
The emergence of HTML5 based platforms is now offering an alternate system and method for the distribution, protection and consumption of copyrighted documents. Most noticeably, where other document formats, such as ePub or PDF for example, require the entire document to be downloaded and extracted before being made available to proprietary eReading applications, HTML5 based platforms only need to download individual pages or blocks of pages of a document, thus defining a flexible and dynamic model to the otherwise traditional monolithic content distribution and consumption model. However, as new content layers and HTML5 based services are progressively merged into enhanced reading user experience, it is increasingly difficult to encapsulate these additional layers into a single file packaging model, regardless of its format. Most noticeably, as what constitutes a document is shifting from a static model (original document content only) to a more dynamic model (original document augmented by related and personalized content), it becomes very important for the HTML5 reading systems to enable a reading device to effectively process the document and its associated content.